


I wanna dance with you

by SpaceGirlfriends



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bachata (Musical genre), F/F, Human!Rogelio, KylexRogelio?, Latina!Catra, Lonnie is best girl, Mutual Pinning, dance scene, the horde kids deserved better so here I am, you can see it if you squish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGirlfriends/pseuds/SpaceGirlfriends
Summary: What is the best way of killing time during a bored afternoon? Dance in front of your crush in her workplace, of course.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I wanna dance with you

\- Hey, can we change the music for a while? - One of the boys sitting in the lower part of the coffe shop asked - I don’t want to offend you guys but this is kinda… Deppresing

The store was empty, the last customer had left a few minutes ago and from the movement that could be seen on the street, it would probably be a long time before someone else entered. On a normal day Glimmer probably would have bothered about it, eager to prove to her mom that she was mature enough to have her own business and knowing what a slow day coul mean at the end of the month, but winter had started soon this year, a storm in the middle of autumn had taken over and the world seemed to have forgotten that the official date for the start of the blizzards was still a month away, the world had covered itself in white before its time. It was almost magical, the only problem? It wasn’t good fo the business. The schools had been suspended prematurely and the flow of students passing each morning for coffe o hot chocolate had stopped over the course of a weekend. 

\- I don’t see why not - Bow replied, the Best Friend Squead, as he had named them years ago, was sitting in the upper part of the store, next to the large windows in the wall, watching the snow fall - We don’t have others customers right now and the Christmas carols don’t seem to be working to attract anyone

Adora heard the defeated sight of her friends next to her, she was still in her uniform, but the apron had been absent for a while. She definitely wasn;t expecting more customers for today

\- Not your most brightes idea, Sparkles - Catra answered grinning from the lower part of the store, sitting with the rest of the group in the table. Adora knew that the smile in her face was only meant to annoy Glimmer, but she couldn’t help but stared, for a briefly moment it seemed to her that the girl’s gaze was fixed on her too, but she quickly looked back a the pink haired girl. Maybe it had only been her imagination, it definitely wouldn’t be the first time she had imagined the other girl looked at her back.

\- I don’t remember asking you, horde scum - The shorter girl refuted without looking at her, distracted in her phone.

\- Hey! You shouldn’t talk to yours best clients like that. Moon Stone isn’t the only coffee shop on the street - despite the insult just throwing at her, her smile only widened - Happy to be an agent of chaos, huh? - O that’s was Adora thought. She won’t admit it, not even death penalty, but in the months when Catra’s group had become fond of spending their time in the store, Adora had begun to memorize her mannerism. The way her eyes sparkled when something caught her attention, the genuine amusement in her gaze when she managed to get Glimmer to fall for her game and distract her from serving other customers, the laught that sometimes escaped her when talked to her friends, the way her frown sometimes while looking at her phone and the soft shake of her hads when Adora was the one charging her.   
Each an every one of those details had become a routine, the group spent every afternoon on the shop and, little by little, their presence had begun to be a part of the store, and by the way her friends smiled everytime that “the horde” entered in the place - The nickname had ocurred to Glimmer shortly after Catra invented nicknames for all of them - she knew that the rest of the BFS felt the same, specially on cold and lonely afternoons like this. 

\- No, but if we weren’t the best in the area you wouldn’t be here - Adora replied with a grin, holding her gaze to the other girl. Both groups were silent for a moment, and it only broke when the other woman scoff and looked away   
\- Pf, whatever - She replied, taking a few sips of her drink. The other girl and the tall boy who always accompanied her looked at each other for a moment before starting to laught. The girl sitting next to Catra - Lonnie, if she remembered right - even started nudging her a couple of times, Catra just ignored her completely. The blonde guy of the group was busy looking for music in his phone and, after a moment, the carols stopped and electronic music made it way throught the speakers.

\- UGH, KYLE! That song has been in the radio for weeks, don’t you have something better? - Lonnie lashed at him - I prefer Christmas carols to this.

Adora wasn’t sure but she thought she heard a growl from the tall boy along with the complains from the other girl - Rogelio, she had heard them call him a couple of times - He never spoke much, althought the others always seemed to undestand him.

\- It is a good song! - Kyle defended himself

\- It was until two weeks ago - Lonnie answered firmly, struggling with Kyle for his phone

\- Wait - Bow interupted them, his frown slightly furrowed - How is it that the song of your phone sounds on the speakers of the store?

\- What’s up, Arrow? Nobody never taught you to share your toys? - Catra replied, looking back at the group with a smug expresion. 

\- Not now, Catra! - Glimmer spoke, startling them all. The use of her name was enough to erase the smile that had begun to form on the other girl’s face - Those speakers have a password and only we have access to it. Where did you guys get it? Glimmer stern gaze shifted inmediately to focus on Adora

\- Hey, I haven’t give them! - And it was true. It was one thing that her friend swere able to see the obvious crush she had for the short-haired girl, but she wasn’t going to tell her all the secrets of the store - Althought if she had asked you, you would have give it, right? - Her own voice say in her head - No! Of course not! - She rejected inmediately, althought she knew it was a lie. If Catra had asked her, Adora was sure she would give her the credit card number and the keys of her car without aking questions.

\- Geez, relax, Sparkles. Your friend with purple hair connected us the other day, when our dear Adora spilled the drinks - Catra replied

Adora coughed at the mention of the accident, trying to erase the remmants of shame on her face. That day Catra had gone to the store wearing black pants, a white button-down shirt that was gathered up to her elbows and a black and gray vest to match the rest of the outfit. Adora had spent the whole day distracted from her work, her gaze escaping the to the girl with beautiful eyes every time she had a free moment - And even if she didn’t have it - Precisely for that reason, Bow and Glimmer had decided that for the sake of their mental health and to avoid more complaints from clients who had received mixed orders, Adora was going to take the orders to the tables for the rest of the afternoon and, perhaps, invite Catra out so she can go back to work. What the hadn’t counted on was that the blonde would tripped at reach the horde table.

\- Hey Adora - Catra had said when she reached the table and that was enough for make her stumble. Adora managed to keep her balance, of course, but the drinks weren’t lucky enough. Rogelio phone was on the table and was directly hit by the glass and the liquid, Catra was the second most affected and despite the fact that the she practically jumped when the first glass fell on the table that didn’t prevent part of the liquid from falling on her suit.

Adora lost the count of the times she had apologized to them, Kyle and Lonnie - The unharmed ones - only laughed at the misfortune of their friends, Glimmer tried to help Catra with the stains on her clothes and Bow had stayed with Rogelio trying to turn on his phone, but in the end, none of that had worked. Catra’s suit was a mess, and the phone was dead. Glimmer offers them to not pay for everything they had ordened that day, but they reject it and, against all odds, left one of the best tips the store had ever seen. Adora was sure the weren’t coming back.

The next day, however, they were back at the same hour. And the days after that too. Catras was in a very good mood the days after the accident and she took advantage of each occasion to remind Adora of the accident. Rogelio had appeared with a new phone and asssured Adora that he wasn’t upset.

\- Entrapta? I don’t remember seeing her here that day - Bow replied, bringing her back to the present

\- Oh, yes. She appeared when you were trying to open Rogelio’s phone - Kyle commented casually - You two - He said pinted to Adora and Glimmer - Were busy trying to clean up the mess. The girl just approached Loonie and me and said something about wanting to test the speakers frequencie or something like that, long story short, she needed a phone, I lent her mine and when she returned it I had acces to the speakers - He said with a shrug - We didn’t think it was important - Lonnie finished for him

\- Wait… Does that mean…? - Adora said after a moment, understanding the situation. 

\- It means that Entrapta has access t the store system - Follow Glimmer, the horror emboided in her face

\- And she shares it with strangers without consulting us - Finished Bow, his voice breaking at the end of te sentence 

\- Hey! We aren’t strangers anymore - Adora heard Loonie complain, but was completely ignored. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other in understanding - One day Adora could also have those telepathic conversations, she was sure of it - And they got up at the same time, going to the office with the intention of cheking the network and the security system of the store. If Entrapta had access then surely she had been using it. 

\- Adora, you’re in charge! - Glimmer shouted before disappearing through the door that limited the area open to the public with Bow

The noise in the lower zone of the shop made her return her attention to the group

\- Okay, Okay! If you hate my song so much then you put something better - Kyle shouted,handing his phone to Lonnie, apparently the struggle had returned after carifying the Entrapta issue. Rogelio was just watching them silently from his seat and Catra was drinking absently from her mug, but she turned to her when she felt the blonde gaze on her. This time no one looked away, the atmosphere a little less tense now that Adora was alone at her table. And after a moment Catra returned her gaze to her phone, but not before smile at her. Adora thanked internally to the distance between the two of them, because she could feel the heat rising on her face and she knew that her blush must be more than evident.

\- Who said that I want to put something? -Lonnie said defensively - I just wanted another song - Before Kyle could answer he was stopped by Rogelio, who extended his hand towards both of them - Oh, do you wanna hear something? - The tall guy just nodded and a second later the phone was in his hands, his gaze in the screen. A moment later, a soft guitar began to sound in the speakers.

\- Oh, I see -Catra, who until then had remained silent in her seat, looked up again - Hey, princess - She said with a casual tone, but taking the oportunity to stop for a second on the nickname - You think Sparkles and Arrow get mad if we move a couple of tables?

Adora looked at her for a second, confused and curious, it was the first time that the group suggested something like this. Catra’s gaze, however was calm and neutral, not a hint of malice in her eyes , and her tone had been the same with witch someone would ask for something as harmless as a glass of water. The others were also looking at her, waiting for he response. Apparently the group had the same idea.

Adora considered it for a moment, There weren’t customers and from the cold outside, she doubted anyone would come in soon. Glimmer and Bow were probbaly very busy in the office cheking the system and, what the hell, they had left her in charge.

\- I don’t see why that should bother them - She finally answered - Just put them back in their place when you're done - And with that she started going towars the bar, if the group was going to start doing their things in the shop, It was best is someone give them the impression of being in charge, just in case. 

…

The first song was over by the time the group finished with the tables and chairs, the center of the store was clear. Adora hadn’t been able to heard due to the movement - And because you were busy staring at Catra - the voice in her head remind her, but she was sure that the singer hadn’t sung in english. She was going to ask about the language, but then the second song started and the four friend positioned themselves in pairs in the space that they had cleared. Lonnie with Kyle and Catra with Rogelio. The music started playing with more intensity and the pairs hold hands and began to dance. 

Adora had never seen anything like that, it wasn’t that she hadn’t seen dances before, Bow was a fan of all the talent shows that broadcast on TV and She and Glimmer usually joined him on the couch of the apartment that they shared, but this was… different. Without the noise of the tables moving she could hear the singer - He is singing in spanish - She wasn't able to understand him, but the language was recognizable. On more that one ocaccion she had heard Catra and Rogelio speak it fluently, Lonnie also did it from time to time, althought Adora remembered seeing Catra correct her a couple of times while Rogelio did the same with Kyle.   
The music was soft, the instruments playing a big part because the song was marked by a rhythm that four dancers following easily, well, all except for Kyle, whom Lonnie had to correct and guide from time to time. Catra and Rogelio meanwhile… Wow. They seemed to breathe the song and feel every movement. Their bodies were close together, althought you could see that each step and touch was calculated and carried out with millimiter precision. 

Rogelio’s hand was placed on Catra’s back, the other hand holding the girl’s as she raised her free hand, and suddenly, in a clean motion, he move staying on the right side of Catra while she, still without letting go of the grip of their hands, spin around in front of the boy and positioned herself on his left side, pushing their bodies as far as way possible, then in a quick movement he moved to her side and they got back together. The guitar kept playing, but it wasn’t comparable to the singer’s voice, soft and sweet. Even without being able to understand it, seeing Catra dance to the rhythm of the song made Adora realize that she didn’t have to understand it to feel it.   
Catra placed one of her hands on Rogelio’s neck, he had one hand on her back, their other hand was still interwined and, in a simple movement, they both turned, both stared at each other, trying to read the choreography in each other’s eyes, only that could explain the fact that absolutely all the steps were going perfectly, unlike the other couple, that althought the did it better than Adora could probably do in her entire life, their movements looked a little clumsy and rought. Lonnie’s face only confirmed what already suspected: the boy was stepping on her. 

On the next lap, however, they changed pairs. At some point during the dance they had gotten close enough to do it in a clean and quick movement, and now Catra was dancing with Lonnie while Rogelio guided Kyle. The rhythm of both slowed down a bit, enough to know that it wasn’t that Lonnie and Kyle were a bad couple at all, it’s that the other two were fucking professionals. 

Now, Catra guided Lonnie and Kyle followed Rogelio.  
The song changed, this time the rhythm was more lively but it was still as sweet as the last one, the change in Catra’s expression hadn’t gone unnoticed by Adora, specially when the short-haired girl stopped looking at her partner and to look at her instead whith a soft smile. Adora felt the heat rise to her face again, sure that this time the other girl had noticed her blush. Lonnie’s laught, who was now looking at Adora due to the turn Catra had made her do, inly confirmed to her that the other girl had also noticed it. At lest the other couple seemed to be deep enough into the dance to pay attention to her. Adora didn’t think she could bear the four pairs of eyes on her.

She pulled out her phone and tried to distract herself from the dancers, maybe Bow and Glimmer were about to finish and they could talk about anything, in order to avoid that Adora gaze wandered hopeless to the other girl, who kept throwing her looks since the beginning of the song. But the luck wasn’t with her that day, because a familiar but strange sound made her look up.

The dance had dropped in intensity, they were no longer spinning or making complicated steps - Although, again, Adora Knew she couldn’t keep up with them even at this level - And the four of them seemed to be peforming a simpler dance. And maybe that’s why Catra could afford to completely ignore her dance partner and look at her, but that wasn´t what caught her attention, no. It was faint but she could hear it clearly and a look to Catra’s lips just confirmed it.

\- Catra is singing - It was just a whisper,, a slight sound that could have been easily mistaken for a second voice in the song, but Adora hadn’t spent months dreaming about the other girl to not recognize her voice. Catra was singing while looking at her and smiling. She was singing to her.

Never in her entire life Adora has been so eager to learn. Learn spanish to know what the other girl was saying, learn to dance so she can be the one dancing with Catra, her hands on the back of the short-haired girl, Catra’s hand on her neck while their bodies moved together following the music. 

In the distance she could hear Lonnie laughing again, no doubt she was laughing at her and the idiot face that Adora was sure she had, but she just didn’t care. She could only think in the other girl, who moved along with the music while singing at her. 

The song ended a moment later, and when the next one started they changed partners again. This time Catra guided Kyle while Rogelio and Lonnie danced togheter. Catra’s annoyed gaze fixed on her partner. The boy seemed to be trying his best, but his efforts were futile and he only managed to annoy Catra even more, however, everytime she caught Adora’s gaze - Who had given up completely in her efforts to pretend she wasn’t looking at her - her frown relaxed and she glimpsed a fleeting smile, which didn’t last long because her partner threatened to step on her evey time she distracted at the dance.  
Lonnie and Rogelio seemed to be having fun, their movements rougher and improvised, but even them they looked like experts dancers.

Glimmer and Bow joined her behind the bar as the next song began, Adora had been too distracted to hear the door open behind her. The couples had changed again and this time they were the same as the beginning, Catra and Rogelio again showing their superiority while the others took a moment trying to set a rhythmthat worked for both of them.

\- What’s happening here? - Glimmer asked, standing next to her and placing a hand on Adora’s shoulder in a vain attempt to get the girl’s attention.

\- They are dancig - Adora eplied without turning to look at her

\- We can see that - Said Bow - What Glimmer wants to know is “why?”

\- Ah - The other two waited patiently for the other girl to elaborate, but she seemed very busy looking at the couples - Well, a certain person especially - to pay attention to them, so the others just watched the dance too. 

\- Sparkles, Arrow? Do you want to join? - Catra asked with a smug grin while Rogelio made her spin, the movement went effortless - We can slow down and get to Kyle’s level

\- Hey! - Kyle protested but didn´t say anything else, knowing that the other was right

\- No, thanks. We are fine - Bow replied 

\- But we are about to close - Glimmer continued

\- Hm - It was the only answer they got, but when the song ended both couples separated and stopped the music.

While they returned the tables to their places the BFS were closing and cleaning everything behind the bar, Adora’s mind was daze repeating the graceful movements of the other girl.

\- You know that if you don’t invite her out soon I’m going to have to do it for you, right? - Glimmer said and her side, that was all she need to get out of he thoughts.

\- Glimmer! - She whisper upset, looking at the group and make sure they didn’t hear her

\- Actually, I can do it right now - She temptingly mocking, Adora could clearly see how her best friend expression changed to one of complete villainy while she smiled and looked at the Horde group - HEY CA-! - A hand covered her mouth and silenced the scream, luckily the group was making enough noise with the tables and none of them seemed to notice the exchange.

\- Damn, Glimmer - She said worried - What if they had listened to you?

\- If they had listened to me you would have a date for tomorrow. Heck, she probably even come to pick you up wearing the suit of the other day - Glimmer said, placing a hand in Adora’s shoulder - But that won’t gonna happen until you ask her.

Adora was silent for a moment before asking - How do you know? She could say no - The concern and insecurity in her voice was enough to let the other know that she was serious. Glimmer relaxed her expression, eventually she would laught at this, but now wasn’t the time. 

\- Adora, I was only here to see the last dance and still I could see how she flirted with you. Which, ig you ask me,has to be quite difficult to do while dancing and spinning - Glimmer answered in a conciliatory voice, trying to cheer up her friend. 

\- Also, haven’t you seen how she looks at you? It’s even worse than you! - Bow said, he had joined them without Adora realizing.

\- Wait… She look at me? You know… Look at me? - The disbelief was palpable in her voice. It was one thing to suspect that Catra did indeed look at her, but it was quite something else to receive confirmation. 

\- Pffff - The other two started to laught almost at the same time - She looks at you even more than you look at her - The blush returned to her cheeks and she could feel the smile struggling to appear on her face.

\- Just go for it or I’m really going to have to invite her for you - Glimmer said, walking way with Bow with the excuse of looking at system again, just in case.

The group had already finished with the tables and was preparing to leave, Rogelio was holding the door while he waited for his friend, Kyle and Lonnie spoke animatedly while Catra followed in silence. Adora took a deep breath. Glimmer and Bow had given her privacy for this, it was now or never.

\- Hey, Catra - She said, faking confidence. The four pairs of eyes turned to look at her, increasing the knot in her stomach , but she had to do it - Do you have a minute?

The other girl looked at her a moment before answering - No problem, princess - She said with a grin - I see you guys in the parking lot - The others three got the message and left, Lonnie however give them both a look before leaving. Adora was sure she could hear her start laughing whe she crossed the door.

\- Well? - Catra stared at her, the smile was still in her face but she had cossed her arms ove her chest, waiting.

Adora’s mind wandered - Where did you learn to dance like that? I didn’t know you could sang. What did the song you were singing said? You think you could teach me? - But for a moment she just breathe. If everything went well, She would have time for those questions later 

I was thinking - Her throat was dried, how was it possible? She didn’t know - I’m off tomorrow, and well… I - The question danced in her mind, the other girl only looked at her in silence, the smile was still there and his eyes were calm, Adora knew that she was giving her time. She wasn’t going to say anything until she was done - I was thinking on going for a drink, a friend of mine had a bar not far from here. Do you want to come with me? - There she was, she said it.

The other raised a eyebrow, her expression hadn’t changed - Are you asking me out? - She finally said

\- Yes! - The nervousness returned, she could feel the knot in her stomach tighten and her voice had sounded more trembling than she expected, but the other girl seemed to be taking everything just fine - She even look happy - Adora thought - I mean… Only if you want.

Catra laught was inexpected, for a moment Adora thought that maybe her friends had been bad in their asumptions, but then the other girl talked in a soft voice - Of course I want, dummy - The smile in her face was even more beautiful that the other that Adora had been before - Is okay if I come for you? I can be here at eight .

\- Yes, that would be perfect! 

\- It’s a date, princess. See you tomorrow - She left the store giving the blonde one last smile

From her position Adora coul hear the laugh of Glimmer and Bow coming from the kitchen, certain that they had managed to spy the entire conversation. It was going to be a long night, but she couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this thing in a rush at 1am and when I finished was it 4am already and I couldn't sleep.   
> The last time I wrote a fanfic was almost ten years ago so, like Catra, I'm sorry for everything. Also, english isn't my first language and I haven't any beta :D


End file.
